Advances in electronics and communications technologies driven by consumer demand can result in the widespread adoption of data-driven devices, including those for handling and converting third party media content. Third party media providers, such as satellite and cable companies, may desire to have their content handled securely such that the content is not copied or used outside of certain permission levels.